


Rogue Cub

by LolaDiBlack



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: I'll fix it later, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/LolaDiBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's Harvey and Mike and a girl outside Pearson Hardman claiming being his daughter...</p>
<p>She is definitely a wild one....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (of sorts)

Harvey Specter walked with absolute leisure into Pearson Hardman, the utter satisfaction on his latest win oozed from him in the waves of smug assertion, confirming once more why, he, Harvey Specter was the best damn closer money can hire.

 

Mike walked towards his cubicle and stifled a groan at the sight greeting him on his return from victory.

 

‘Freaking Louis!’ he screamed inwardly, the man was after him like feds on a mob family.

 

They had been gone a good part of the afternoon and a lot of the Pearson Hardman working bees were clocking out for the day. ‘Oh joy!’

 

About half an hour into the files Mike noticed his boss walking over, still on what he secretly called the ‘peacocking phase of the win’ down a few notches but still there that was for sure.

 

“Yes Harvey?” his defeated sigh halted for a second the interloper smirk.

 

“Doom Gloom, puppy?”

 

“Louis…”

 

Harvey waved him off and took a look at the files on his associate’s desk. “You can do this in your sleep.”

 

Mike’s bright eyes widen with the compliment and gave him a small smile to acknowledge the fact that his hard-ass of a boss just complimented him. “Why Harvey you…”

 

“Careful kid.” He warned and Mike swallowed visibly but made no further movements, neither did Harvey.

 

“Uh…um Harvey did you…do you need anything?”

 

The older man raised an eyebrow as in ‘you-are-shitting-me-right?’ look. “I’m your ride, kid.”

 

“Wha…oh!”  The realization had the blue eyed lawyer shooting from his seat. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to keep you waiting, why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Harvey shrugged deciding he shouldn’t dignify with an answer. Mike caught him at the elevators, both men walked into the slightly frigid night of September; just then Harvey noticed his associate doing a double take and followed his line of vision.

 

“What caught your freak brain now?”

 

“That girl.” He completely bypassed Harvey’s fake exasperation and backhanded compliment, before continuing. “She’s being here all day and I mean all day long.”

 

“What you want your own puppy Mike?” he definitely was not expecting his associate’s cold glare at his question neither the shrugged off when he went to grab his shoulder to halt Mike’s attempt to walk to the girl. “Damn it!”

 

Mike made his way towards the girl who in turn regarded him with a slightly curious look waiting for his approach, confident that she wasn’t going to bolt at the proximity of a stranger which was at any other time quite stupid in New York.

 

“Hey…um I noticed you been here all day, do you need help?”

 

The girl looked him up and down, assessing him with old eyes as if evaluating was he or was he not worthy of a reply on her part. “No, I don’t need help but thank you for asking.”

 

“Ok, are you waiting for someone?”

 

“Are you a detective or are you just nosy?” Mike eyes widen with this and narrowed with Harvey’s snicker behind him.

 

As if noticing the older lawyer for the first time she did her ‘people scan’ stare on Harvey and in return she got the same from the 3 piece suit wearing lawyer.

 

This is what Harvey’s reading told him:

 

-She was a smart ass

 

-Dressed like a punk

 

-Disregarded authority

 

-Runaway

 

- _Trouble_

 

The cold smirk she sent Harvey’s way made his spine tingle with familiarity, and he did not liked it, so like with every irksome thing in his life, Harvey decided to swat it away and forget it.

 

“Stray, Mike, she’s a…”

 

“Harvey…” both men straighten with the very sharp look she shot the older lawyer and in one fluid movement the girl came to stand. Mike took a step back, tensing with each passing second.

 

Now standing Harvey noticed she was a tiny little thing with no more than 5’ 2” to her frame and long wavy hair to curtain her face and light her sharp and cold eyes, her perfectly shape eyebrows naturally looked as if they were quirked and when she did raised one she looked almost…feral.

 

“Harvey Specter?” she asked, and Harvey couldn’t help to but to smirk at the youngling.

 

“In the flesh”

 

Mike had gone completely mute by now, was trying and _failing_ to piece this together, why would she… and…what the fuck?

 

“Isobel Hurley” she outstretched her right hand.

 

Harvey inspected her hand and he knew she was daring him not to take it, but of course he did. “Charmed. Now is your name supposed to trigger a memory or are you my newest client?”

 

Her smirk widened and her eyes were icy, yet her voice carried the undertone of poisonous victory; both Harvey and Mike tensed. “I suppose the former is a vague assumption. Let me rephrase my introduction; Isobel Hurley, I’m your daughter Mr. Specter.”  
  


Harvey Specter was arrogant enough to say a lot was needed to strike him stupid and/or speechless, _this_ most definitely…did.


	2. Out in the streets

 

It was Mike who bought him back to reality, the young associate witness his boss’ complexion pale and for a second thought of the hilarity and absurdity of Harvey Specter passing out outside the building where he was ten feet tall and all because of a midget.

 

“Harvey!” Mike snapped his fingers and the stony lawyer narrowed his eyes before…was he laughing? Why in all fucking hell was Harvey laughing?

 

Mike was shocked to see that it meant nothing to the girl, Isobel; she was watching Harvey with a blank face as if she had expected this, again, What The Fuck?

 

“Lovely, kid, lovely.” Once more his expression was stony but mirth still danced in his eyes. Turning to Mike, Harvey said. “Let’s go.”

 

“Wha…Harvey?” He knew he was acting a little whiny, but seriously could you blame him.

 

“I know lawyers only believe that what’s written with ink, so here you go.” She handed Mike an old piece of paper. “This is the original, and here is the new one I got when they gave me my transfer papers. Here you go.”

 

Mike looked at the papers, showing them to Harvey, who rolling his eyes took them from his associate’s hand. “They’re not forged, and before you even ask I narrowed my search with the information I gather over the years.”

 

“The papers say you’re…”

 

“Thirteen, yes, which means in the eyes of the system I’m a minor.” She shrugged, a calculated move. “But the system is both stupid and blind so…”

 

“Fine kid let’s say I’m your…” Harvey couldn’t bring himself to say ‘father’, and the little fucker knew it.

 

“Sperm donor? Yeah, if you’re about to ask about the one that pushed me into this world, don’t waste your expensive breath Mr. Specter, she doesn’t give a damn.” Her bitterness made Mike cringe and Harvey narrow his eyes. The sardonic smile though made him itch. “And for what I’d seen neither do you, can’t say I’m surprised.”

 

She approached Mike and outstretched her hand. “May I?”

 

“Where are you going?” Mike inquired as she took the papers from his idle hand where they rested. She scrunched up her face, which was absolutely adorable.

 

Touching the tip of her index finger to the side of her nose she said. “Nosy.”

 

Pivoting in the other direction she started to walk away.

 

And they watched as she disappeared into the busy and cold night of September in Manhattan.

They didn’t say a word on the way to Mike’s apartment, Mike who got out without a word to his boss, in turn Harvey didn’t even look his way, he could hear the kid’s indignation as if Mike had been shouting right in his face.

 

To make matters worse he couldn’t shake off the uneasiness of that impetuous meeting in the front of his working place, he would bet his fortune on the eyes, the broken caramel eyes that looked at him with knowledge of the world no child her age it’s supposed to, and the fact she wasn’t even shaken or disappointed that he laughed, it was nagging at him.

 

His tiredness could wait another hour Mike thought as he made his way to the little cyber café two blocks from his apartment. He wasn’t going to sleep that much though, not with her running ‘round circles inside his head.

 

As he sat down in the crappy chair facing the computer, he typed in the name of the girl seared into his genius brain.

‘Name: Isobel Delilah Hurley

Sex: Female

Eyes: Brown      Hair: Black

Length: 18 inches




Date of Birth: March 13, 1998      Place of Birth: Ely, Nevada

Mother: Stephanie Anne Hurley        Age: 23

  Father: Specter                      Age: A/N

 

She has been a tiny little thing even from the start, how could someone so little, be so cold towards everything? And Harvey what was he thinking? Or him? Yeah, the guilty conscience was attacking Mike like a swarm of angry bees, taking out his phone, he called the number of the only person able to get him everything a public computer couldn’t and wouldn’t.

 

Glad he didn’t have to wait long. _“Hello?”_

 

“Lola? It’s Mike.”

 

“Oh hey! What’s up? Cat’s outta the suit?” He opened his mouth to deny it, but not before he heard her laughter filtering through the phone. “Just kidding, my work is airtight… so you need something or am I just plain irresistible?”

 

“Yes, you enchanted me with your delinquent ways.”

 

_“Takes one to know one, darling”_

 

“I think I like your hands doing the talking better”

 

_“Ooh careful lawyer boy, no seriously what can I do that your massive brain and love for law bending doesn’t allows you?”_

 

“Getting people information”

 

_“To the point, uh? Are you like this in all aspects of life?”_

 

Oh great he was blushing now, thanks Lola! “Uh...”

 

_“Don’t go a pull a neuron Mike, tell me the names.”_

 

“Is just one actually” Relieved they were on point again, he sobered. “Isobel Delilah Hurley, date of birth….”

 

 _“March 13, 1998…”_ Whoa! That was fast. “ _What are you trying a 13 year-old in court or did you went pedo on us Mike?”_  

 

“Um no, I just… I need to know everything Lola, please?”

 

His mood change travelled through the lines it seems because the next time she spoke all traces of good humor were just a murmur in a dead minute. _“I’m e-mailing you this as a Pdf. document, Mike; whoever she is… it hasn’t been…”_ he knew she was struggling for an appropriate word. _“…easy.”_

 

“Thanks Lola, I owe you”

 

_“Yeah you do, now go; some people do use nighttime to sleep.”_

 

“Yeah so you can take advantage of their moment of weakness.”

 

_“Night Zombie Boy”_

 

“Night Lola and…Lola?”

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

“Thanks”

 

 _“Sure, sure.”_ Mike checked his e-mail and hit the Print icon immediately, 10 minutes later he was walking out of the café with lighter pockets, heavy hands and heavier heart. It made him anxious and for the first time Mike cursed his bleeding heart.

 

“Great!” and with a tired sigh he flopped in bed and killed the lights.

 

^*^*^

 

He was _so_ going to **kill** Mike, Donna’s wrath be damn!

 

It was his associate’s fault that Harvey’s conscience decided to play tricks on him. Exhibit A) All the way to his girl [A.K.A. his faithful condo] he kept seeing the girl in every corner, every homeless Joe and Jane he caught in sight was automatically measured to her petite height, the hair color was wrong, there wasn’t enough sassiness in the posture and he fought a shiver at the mere thought of anything happening to a tough little cookie like her, in this big bad ruthless city he loves so much.

 

So therefore he was going to kill Mike Ross and with him, his _infectious_ Bleeding Heart Syndrome.  It was a kind act to save all bastards of the world, him –future perpetrator- included.

 

Sleep eluded him as he thought about the kid…the girl…Isobel; it was a very pretty name even if a bit unusual in variation, but his kid couldn’t be anything shorter than unique.

 

Harvey got out of bed with a huff, snatching his phone on his way to the living room, he wasn’t sleeping neither would be that over caring pestilence of an associate he’d bet his whole career on.

 

At the third ring a gruffly voice answered. _“’ello?”_

 

“Get the fuck out of bed!” Harvey smirked with sadistic satisfaction at the muted thud and the groan that replied back. Harvey mused. “What no smart-ass retorts? Disappointing.”

 

_“What’chu want Harvey? It’s late.”_

 

“You better be up when I get there sunshine or Louis will look like a very distant and pleasant dream.”

 

 _“Harv…”_ He ended the call before Mike had time to grasp the vague idea of what was about to happen.

 

By the time Harvey got to Mike shabby apartment his associate was sitting with a mug of…well something in his hands, Mike proceed to open the door and retake his previous position on the couch, scowling at a stack of papers in front of him.

 

“Do you miss me that much? Can’t even sleep without me?” he jested his boss, whose silence he took as a _really_ bad sign; Harvey _always_ had a witty comeback.

 

“What did you find?” Harvey asked after minutes of ominous silence. Mike quirked an eyebrow.

 

“And what makes you think, I’d use what little time I have to sleep in research, Harvey?”

 

The other lawyer, you know the one with the real degree, just waited staring pointedly at the younger man.

 

“Fine” Mike huffed. But before handing Harvey the stack of papers, he had to ask. “Why do you want to know?”

 

“Mike.”

 

The irritation was crystal clear in Mike’s face. “You dismissed her, Harvey. Why should I give this to you?”

 

“Because I won’t have any alleged child of mine running rampant in this city, there.” Harvey said and his face twisted as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth and snapped. “Happy?”

 

“No, but it’ll do.”

 

“Now get you goddamn ass off the couch and tell me where she is?”

 

Mike smirked. ‘Yeah, don’t care my ass!’

 

And at 2:30 in the morning the explosive duo of Pearson Hardman, walked out together in search of one Isobel Hurley.


	3. Deals at a Diner (Challege Accepted)

She’s been in the city a total of five days and was already in some sort of infatuation with New York’s nightlife, the bustle was different from daytime but it sort of enthralled you. Sitting on a park bench, Isobel watched the people interactions while her brain replayed what happened a few hours prior.

 

“You came, you saw and you lost.” She thought while a drunken couple stumbled through the sidewalk, clinging to each other and giggling happily. Isobel shrugged. “It was a long shot.”

 

That was a rule she had abided for from a very young age, when your expectations aren’t high, people can’t really disappoint you. Hoping was for fools, and that she wasn’t.

 

Isobel look at her wristwatch, 3:05 AM it read, instead of freaking out she raised an eyebrow, you see Isobel hasn’t been really good friends with sleep in a while so the time doesn’t really bothers her. “I’m a bit hungry though.” she mentally declared and with that she left the now warm park bench for a diner she’d seen on her way.

 

Mike was completely silent; if possible it was more unnerving that non-stop babbling he subjected Harvey to, the older lawyer found himself in some kind of uncharted territory with this, what was going through that freakishly large brain?

 

“Mike, any idea where…” Harvey left the question purposely unfinished because of two reasons: 1) he honestly didn’t know how to call her and 2) it was a conversation opener of sorts.

 

The younger man looked at him sideways and to tell the truth, Harvey felt even more uneasy with those baby blues half on him maybe weighting the newfound facts and passing judgment of this man, who’s his “mentor”.

 

“You look just awkward, Harvey.” Mike gave Harvey a half smirk and reclined back. “Just so we’re clear I’m still very much pissed with what I saw tonight.”

 

“I gathered as much.”

 

“Oh no, I was upset earlier, now I’m mad.” Harvey raised an eyebrow at the puppy’s audacity to sass him; he merely waited until Mike felt the heat of his stare and broke.

 

The fucker only cracked. “You’ll understand, but sincerely I don’t give a fuck if you don’t.”

 

“Careful puppy.” He threatened.

 

Mike didn’t backtracked at all and Harvey feared that he’d been leaving his associate alone too long in Donna’s company. “Eyes on the road, Harvey.”

 

Well, he’ll be damn.

 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

 

Isobel liked exactly where she was at, in the very back of a New York diner, sipping hot chocolate and eating a piece of freaking pumpkin pie that could give any grandma a run for their money. Or maybe it was logia of grandmas that had perfected the recipe, who knows?

 

Either way it was completely delicious; the comfort of food allowed her a pseudo tranquility any child her age should have. But not her, thinking back…

 

A year ago her life had given a true turning point and all delusions had dissipated even with her friends doing almost the impossible to keep her untainted from the world.

 

Isobel smiled, she missed them dearly; they had taught her everything she knew, at her insistence of course.

 

She wondered for a minute on the blue eyed guy, he had been nice. So eager to help her, a complete stranger in New York City and had even upset at the older man’s nonchalance, he was someone’s very protective brother, probably. She glanced at her wristwatch; it was close to 5 in the morning.

 

Isobel strapped on her backpack and went to pay the check.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

Mike was tired, like bone deep-sleep-for-a-week tired, but he pushed it into the back of his mind because no matter how tired he was, if they didn’t find Isobel, the minute his blond head hit the pillows he wouldn’t be able to get a single second in.

 

“We need coffee, Harvey.”

 

The older man grunted in acknowledgement, they have ditched the car in order to keep awake, any other day this feat wouldn’t have them zombiefied but as if to screw with them their bodies had a sluggish cadence, if they left it unattended they might fall asleep on the sidewalk.

 

Mike’s cellphone beeped, looking at it the blonde man groaned and slipped it back in his pocket. Looking up he met Harvey’s questioning gaze but shrugged. “Alarm number one.”

 

Harvey made a half interested noise and went back to stare ahead, because really who needed more than one alarm? Stifling an unbecoming snort, he answered. ‘Mike of course.’

 

Mike, who’s mad at you, Mike, who’s…disappointed in you. Harvey winced internally, because to think he’d give a crap about what this screw up thought about him was well, kinda shocking! Mike’s moan brought him out of his reverie. “What?”

 

“Coffee” Mike impersonation of a zombie while he drew out the word had Harvey chuckling amused, and shaking his head, ‘cause Mike will never learn.

 

“Come on zombie pup, let’s get you some coffee.”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t want it, Harvey” Mike replied, dark circles under his eyes even more pronounced now that he’s been awake past his bedtime, **WHAT?** “You’ve been yawning at half the city.”

 

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

 

“Doesn’t have to.”

 

Harvey rolled his eyes. “Let’s get your crappy coffee.”

 

Mike’s reply died on the tip of his tongue when the door opened and they came face to face with the person they been hunting throughout the city.

 

“Isobel.”

 

The girl to a step back into the establishment at the relief in the blonde man’s voice, frowning at the wide azure eyes so full of unfiltered kindness it unsettled her.

 

“What do you want?” She jutted her chin in defiance, her eyes narrowed at Harvey.

 

It was in that moment that Mike’s belief in the relation between the other two, cemented. ‘Stubbornness thy name is Specter.’

 

“You two need to talk.” He summarized, Isobel took a step forward, adjusting her backpack straps and cocking her head in a way that was supposed to denote confusion.

 

“I don’t think so.” Isobel stated; eyes still locked on Harvey’s. “Now, if you’re done running interference for him, I’ll be on my merry way.”

 

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll turn back around, sit down and as Mike fetches coffee, we’ll talk.” Harvey said in monotone, dead serious expression on his face.

 

Isobel was clearly not intimidated by his lawyer talk, raising and eyebrow at Harvey as if staring him down. “Oh really? What if I refuse to?”

 

Harvey smirked, pulling his phone out and giving it a little shake. “You see here, I’ll have the director of Social Services here faster than your legs can take you out of this door. So tell me what’s it gonna be?”

 

The kid gave him a clipped nod, as if to say ‘Impressive.’ She backtracked and went to seat in the booth she’d recently vacated. Not really paying attention if the two men were following.

 

The waitress and the cashier had confused and apprehensive expression, Isobel just shrugged off her backpack and waited.

 

The whole situation was just so bizarre in Mike’s mind he just stood there bewildered, asking when had he stepped into the Twilight Zone. Harvey gave him a pointed look, not to go away but to sit. And Mike almost lost it.

 

“I should go get cof…fee” he finished weakly when Harvey’s stare bordered on almost murderous. “Ok, or I’ll just, you know sit.”

 

Isobel sniggered at the scene, it was funny to see a grown man flush and stammer and look like a chided child by someone that hasn’t utter a single word in the whole exchange. “The waitress will come shortly, don’t worry.”

 

“I see you’re acquaintance with the place.” Harvey quipped, roaming the place with his eyes.

 

“New customer in fact, too bad we won’t see each other again.” Isobel motioned, lacing her fingers atop of the table. Silence reigned after that as if she was waiting for something; Mike paid squirming in his seat half a thought before discarding it.

 

A waitress, pretty redhead in her mid-20’s sauntered by not even five minutes later, Mike almost jumped out of his skin, giving her a nervous smile when she asked for their order. “And you kiddo, want anything?”

 

“Nah, I’m good.” The woman ‘Kit’ read her nametag nodded and set off to bring them, coffee and toast.

 

“Where are you staying?” Mike asked because he just couldn’t stand the silence for one more second. She tilted her head, a pool of wavy hair moving with her.

 

“Are you offering room and board?” Her cheeky response in form of a freaking question of freaking course had Mike huffing. “Don’t pout; I might consider your offer though, if you are.”

 

“Are you serious?” After a minute or so of consideration, the girl righted her position.

 

“Do I look like I’m laughing?”

 

“For all I know, you might as well be.”

 

“Is this your way of telling me I’ve a great poker face or asking me if I’m a little sociopath?” There was a shine in her hypnotizing caramel colored eyes, Mike liked it.

 

“Are you a short sociopath with the face of a 13 year old?”

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere with me.”

 

Mike laughed, she just scrunched her nose in her cute little fashion; Mike wanted to pinch her cheeks and Harvey…

 

Harvey was ready to bolt because in his almost 40 years of life he’d never felt more bereft than now, what the fuck was he gonna do with a kid? _If_ she was his at all and where the hell is the kid’s mother in all this? Harvey prided himself in being able to think on his feet, adapt and get the upper hand in any situation, so what do you do when you’re knocked off your feet?

 

Coffee arrived while Mike laughed and now that they were left alone, Isobel pounced.

 

“I’m listening.” Her young face, stony and unreadable once again.

 

“What do you want?” Harvey half growled. Beside him, Mike almost spilled his coffee and reddened in righteous anger.

 

In other words, Mike wanted to slap or punch Harvey silly. ‘She’s just a kid, you asshole!’

 

“Why, my daddy of course.” It was her sickly sweet and condescending reply. Mike mentally amended. ‘Or maybe not.’

 

“Cut the bullshit, I’m not playing with you.”

 

She straightened in her seat, snatched Mike’s cup, took a sip and returned it. “I just need a place to stay and keep away for the _social_ workers prying and inutile eyes.”

 

“That’s it?” He wasn’t expecting _just_ that, it seem…like so little.

 

“The Big Easy is quite tempting, was planning a stay there if _this_ ,” fanning her hands out in Harvey’s general direction. “didn’t work.”

 

“What’s your mother’s say in _this_?” Harvey made a clipped version of her previous move.

 

“None.”

 

Harvey took a sip from his cooling cup of caffeine. So far there hadn’t been ludicrous requests, but… “You seriously expect me to believe your mother doesn’t know what you’re doing?”

 

“Have to take my word for it, now don’t you?” Her tone was getting downright icy.

 

“I don’t trust your word.”

 

“Yet, here you are.” Lord Almighty! Mike has seen CEOs’ cower under Harvey’s mere presence yet here was this tiny girl meeting him word for jerk like word.

 

“Look kid.”

 

“Isobel” Mike interrupted because, really she had a name, use it damn it!

 

“What?” Harvey was going to use him as an outlet, HA! No freaking way.

 

“I said Isobel, that’s her name, Harvey.”

 

“Aren’t you cute?” She cooed sarcastically and Mike did understand Harvey and his need to vent, she was very good at pushing people’s buttons and Mike’s were all pushed almost to the limit with Harvey alone.

 

“Aren’t you pushing it?” Mike countered.

 

She _smirked_! “Not even close.”

 

“You two done?” Harvey butted in exasperated. Pointing at Mike, he started. “Now you, not a word and _you_ ; give me one good reason not to call in one of my favors, get your address and send you on your way.”

 

Isobel took a hold of her mane and pushed it back, then resettled in her seat. “Easy; because I’d drop off the face of the Earth and you’ll probably wonder for the rest of your life if I was telling the truth,” And then she said something that chilled them, to their very core; it was the nonchalance in her voice and body language, though. “‘Sides girls like me disappear every day, don’t you think?

 

Harvey took sipped his coffee, to guise the swallow of the lump lodge in his throat, gather his bearings. He answered with a statement. “New Orleans.”

 

“Might be my last stop, _but_ you’ll never know _when_ as _who_ or _if_ I’m gonna make it.”

 

Calling this battle to a truce, Harvey smirked. “I’ll give it to you; you’re a smart ass kid.”

 

She replied in kind. “You learn a lot when you know where to go.”

 

“A place to stay then? That’s _all_ you want?”

 

“That’s all I need.”

 

“Ok, then.” He conceded, how hard could this be?

 

“Harvey.” Was it him or did Mike sounded anxious?

 

“We’ll run a DNA test.” Harvey stipulated, yeah, he wasn’t stupid!

 

“I don’t care.” And maybe she didn’t.

 

“If you’re not mine, you’ll haul ass out of here and back to where you came from, understood?” He tipped his head so his eyes and hers met completely.

 

“I believe it’s only fair.”

 

“We have a deal.” He stretched out his hand.

 

“We most certainly do.” She smirked and took his offered hand, giving him a squeeze, a firm shake; also noticing they were calloused and dwarfed hers. She turned to Mike. “Are you the witness?”

 

“Did you leave me a choice?” Mike most definitely did not pout or freaked out at the twin questioning eyebrows. He nodded. “Yes.”

 

Harvey sighed. “Good, let’s get the hell outta here, then.”

 

Harvey left money enough for the tab and a good tip for the cute redhead. 


End file.
